


Goodbye and Goodnight

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: F/M, Little Boy seeks Big Girl relationship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Set during the pilot episode "TransplANTed". Fletcher decides to give Paisley a visit just to say goodnight... A Faisley friendship oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched the pilot episode of ANT Farm and got inspired to write this oneshot, after Fletcher and Olive left Lexi's place. But of course, this one's mostly on Fletcher's.
> 
> Just to be clear, Paisley in this story is a secret Flyna (Chyna+Fletcher) shipper, thus why Fletcher had to turn her down for now.
> 
> I don't own ANT Farm, so enjoy the story!

Fletcher forgot to say goodnight to Paisley because she left with the other teens that were at Lexi's party. Olive said, "So, at least we're not caught by the police!"

"Um, go home ahead of me. I have something to take care of…"

"Are you planning to see Chyna without me in tow?"

"Maybe, but I just have to thank a girl…"

"You mean Paisley?"

"Yes. I'll catch up on you tomorrow. But I do hope Chyna didn't get in a scuffle…"

"Ok loverboy… go and see your Cinderella. But I'm not going to be joining you!"

They then parted ways and he ends up at Paisley's house, which Olive knew thanks to her eidetic memory. He knocked on the door and Paisley luckily was the one who opened the door.

"You're the magician from tonight right?"

"Um, yes. The name's Fletcher. You're Paisley, right?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to you…"

"Well me either! But its fine, you're here, and all that. Will I see you again Fletcher?"

"Tomorrow morning, at school of course; but don't let Lexi know I visited you."

"I'll keep it quiet. By the way, thanks for the magic trick!"

"Um thanks. I tried my best to-"

He was cut off by a kiss from Paisley. "This is for a wonderful job!"

"Um, heh, thanks! Well I got to go."

"Wait!"

"Yes Paisley…"

"I think you and Chyna are better together."

"Really?"

"You heard it from me. Don't let her know, ok?"

"Got it. Besides, I might be ready to have a crush on you, but maybe later on."

"Good night Fletcher!"

"Night Paisley."

Then the two parted ways and Paisley ran to her bedroom upstairs and looked on as Fletcher left the area. She just smiled and sighed dreamily, for this was the first time she kissed and ANT… and liked it.

Fletcher, walked on and remembered that night he and Paisley did. It may be for just one night, but it's something he'll try to remember for his young age.

He just muttered to himself, "Until next time, Paisley."


End file.
